The present application pertains generally to video surveillance and, in particular, to configuring a sequence of camera positions, known in the art as a tour or pattern, of a camera.
Ordinarily a user configures a security camera tour by selecting from a list of named presets; however, it can be difficult to convey the view from a camera using words alone. Another option is to manually move the camera through the sequence by using the pan, tilt, and zoom controls and pause at each position. This procedure is difficult to time precisely, and if the operator makes an error, he must start over and rerecord the pattern from the beginning, which is both frustrating and inefficient. In addition, this method does not allow the user to modify the pattern after it has been recorded, thereby creating further frustration and inefficiency if the pattern must be changed, even if the change is minor.
Accordingly, there has been a need in the art for a method and system of configuring a sequence of camera positions that provides ease of use and efficiency. Moreover, there has been a need in the art for a method of easily modifying an existing camera pattern.